I can't do this
by Padfoot57
Summary: CM/CSI Miami crossover. Horatio talks to Aaron in a bar about his demons.EDIT: This will now be a longer fic.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**Here's something my depressed and angry brain came up with. **

**Spoilers for ehhhh... CSI Miami: Manhunt, and Criminal minds: 100**

Aaron Hotchner sat at a bar in Miami, looking at the light coming through the amber liquid in the glass. He shook the ice before taking another sip. Light danced across the wall as lightning rang out in the sky, and rain poured down on the roof. The rattle seemed deafening in the quiet bar, and to his fragile state of mind.

He turned his head slightly as the door swung open. Horatio Caine shook the water from his bright red hair, now a dark amber, and threw his jacket on a barstool before sitting with Aaron.

"Jack on the rocks please." His deep voice rumbled. The cuban bartender nodded and took a bottle from the shelf behind the bar.

"Why are you here?" Aaron asked.

"I haven't known you for more than 36 hours, but I can tell something is eating you alive."

"I would rather not talk about it." Aaron said quietly.

"I lost my wife too." Horatio said and thanked the bartender as he sat a glass on the marble.

"How do you know anything about me?"

"It was about five years ago. She was murdered by a gang I have been dealing with."

"What is the point lieutenant?"

"When we signed up for our jobs, the danger comes standard. Do not blame yourself for her death."

"I think that is none of your concern."

"We all regret choices we make. But, look at what we do for a living. You and you team saved an innocent child today, isn't that worth the risk?"

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying, take a month off. Spend time with your son, he needs you now more than ever." Horatio drained his glass and stood up. "If you don't take time off, you'll regret it, trust me. There is a light at the end of the tunnel Aaron, you might not see it, but it's there. You can never fill that hole again, but you can move along. She's in a better place now." Horatio smiled before picking up his jacket. "I'll see you back at the station." With that, he turned and walked out into the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**So after writing that random drabble, I thought about the ideas I put in there, and now I will attempt to write a full length fic.**

**Spoilers: CSI Miami: After "Man hunt" CM: "100"**

**I do not own CSI Miami or Criminal Minds. **

**Thank you Tarheel Veteran for your review. **

Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner sat at home, watching Jack play on the floor while at the same time working on paper work.

"What are you making there Jack?" Aaron asked.

"An Airplane," Jack turned his little blonde head.

"What kind of airplane?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and put his legos together.

"Are you tired?"

"No daddy."

"Okay." Hotch turned back to his papers, but the lines just blurred together.

00000000

"Rodgers, Ohio. We have three female victims, all brunette in their early thirties." JJ yawned while switching the images on the screen. "All three had their throats eviscerated in broad daylight, in crowded parks; one every two days."

"So he's bold." Reid commented.

"The thrill of killing in a crowd probably gets him off." Morgan said.

"Not to mention media attention." Prentiss added.

"Okay, wheels up in fifteen, we can talk on the plane." Hotch said and stood up. The rest of the team followed his lead. He stopped on the tarmac and picked up his cell phone when Jessica called.

"Is everything alright?" Hotch asked, still a little paranoid.

"Yes, everything is okay. I just wanted to let you know that I want to take Jack to a birthday party. It's going to last for a few days."

"Why?"

"Its like a camp out."

"Okay, just be careful. I'll call you when I get home." He walked up the narrow steps into the plane and sat with Rossi.

"Is Jack okay?" he asked.

"Fine. Now let's get started, we don't have much time until this guy claims another victim."

00000000

Hotch came home to a dark, empty home the night after he left. He was tired, and was confident that Jack would be safe with Jessica. He put his gun and credentials away before eating some leftovers and retiring to bed.

The day had ended in another victim, but there were enough witnesses for the police to chase him down.

He woke up with a start as his phone rang and buzzed on the bedside table. Hotch groaned and groped for the small object before looking at the caller ID.

Quantico Police department.

**Note: I believe the sister in law's name is Jessica, if anyone knows different let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Tarheel Veteran for your review. **

**Four Years later...**

Jack sat on a cold cement floor, with his knees to his chest. The small cubicle had walls made of sheet metal. Three other boys sat quietly in the room with him. He ran his fingers through the dirt on the floor. HIs eyes traveled across the pockmarked cement to the door jamb.

Jack looked closely at the door, there was a sliver of weak light leaking through. He stood up carefully, with the other boys' eyes on him. He pushed the door and inch.

"Let's get out of here," Jack whispered and looked up and down a dimly lit hallway before running barefoot into the slight hope of freedom. There were deadbolts on other cubicles like theirs, and he began to open them. Soon he had seventeen other boys aged eight to eleven following him.

They could not hear anything but the dull screams of seagulls and waves on a beach. Jack found another door and opened it a crack before opening it and walking into a large dusty room. It was dark, and filled with old rusty machines that loomed in the dark. The boys could hear distant voices, and were as quiet as possible though the cluttered warehouse.

One boy stepped on a nail, and his yelp rang through the steel cieling. The boys froze when the voices stopped and a door banged open somewhere to the west of the building. Jack led a blind sprint through the dirt and found a large sliding door. He wrattled the padlock in dispair.

_Pop. Pop. _

Two shots rang out and struck the metal two feet from him. He screamed before darting into the darkness behind machines. He felt his way along the wall, trying to ignore the shreiks of others, who were not as fortunate as he was. Jack found a small, translucent window along the floor and managed to push it open. He crawled under the small opening and groaned a little as he tore his belly up.

He crawled onto the sandy gravel and panted there for a moment. Jack sprung up and tried to find a door. He found one on the side, and opened it.

"This way!" Jack called to a small group who had managed to hide in the corner. The trembling boys ran out with him and into a few alleys. They ran for a few minutes before emerging under a boardwalk. Jack fell onto the sand and laid there. The Miami night was warm and humid, but at least it wasn't cold, Jack reasoned with himself. "I think we'll be safe here." Jack said and listened for anyone.

Police sirens sounded in the distance, someone had reported gun fire.

"Where are we?" One boy asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Another answered him.

"On the beach." Jack shrugged. "Let's keep going a little bit."

"Shouldn't we go to the police?"

"Not for a while." Jack said and walked farther down the boardwalk. The boys found a secluded place to hide and slept until dawn.

0000000000

Horatio was called out at three in the morning to supervise the investigation. He went to the warehouse first, and got the night shift started on processing. He worked on his own room before taking the fingerprints and DNA he had found back to the lab.

He handed his results over and checked in on the four men they had arrested at the scene. Horatio wanted to wait for Eric to start interrogations. Natalia arrived first, and began running DNA through the system.

"Do you have anything, Natalia?" Horatio looked in on her after a half hour.

"I have good news, and bad news. What do you want first?"

"Good news."

"Okay. All four men have been arrested before, for... several crimes against children offenses. I have hits in missing persons for three children so far."

"What's the bad news?"

"This is a Federal case. They have jurisdiction, apparently this case started in Virginia."

"Dammit. I expect a call soon then. Or they'll just show up." Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned on the table. He composed himself before walking out of the room. "Good job Natalia." he called over his shoulder. Dawn was just breaking, and his team began to show up. Horatio sent them directly to the crime scene before trying to make a decent cup of coffee.

"Horatio, call for you," Frank sleepily told him, once he caught up in the interrogation room.

"From who?"

"The 'Behavioral Analysis Unit,' what ever the hell that is."

"You got me Frank." Horatio sipped the bitter coffee before walking up to his office to take the call privately. He shut the door behind him and took a seat at his desk. "Lieutenant Horatio Caine." He picked up the phone and put his feet up on the desk. The door to his office opened and Rick Stetler stepped inside. _Get out, _Horatio mouthed and gestured at him. "I just found that out." He said and threatened Rick with a shoe. The Sergeant ignored him and began rearranging things on the shelf. "I understand. Can my team stay on the case? We already have a good head start in processing the building." Horatio threw the shoe and it landed right in the middle of Rick's back. "No, we haven't found any children yet. I have search parties and dogs out right now." Rick took his hand and knocked all of the books to the floor. "No, they aren't finished yet." Horatio threw another shoe, and it bounced off the wall. "Okay, I'll see you then." Horatio hung up the phone. "What do you want Stetler?" he growled.

"You have are being accused of brutality." Rick drawled.

"Why? Who is charging me?"

"Remember that raid last week?"

"Oh, yes. Look Rick, I have the FBI coming, and I don't have time for an interview right now." Horatio stood up to retreive his footwear.

"Alright, but I don't know how long I can wait."

"Don't worry about it. You'll get your interview." He opened the door. "Get out."


	4. Chapter 4

"He looks terrible." Morgan remarked to Rossi, sitting down the aisle from Aaron.

"You would too. We think Jack was taken into this ring." Rossi said and leaned back against the leather.

"Do you think he can handle anything we find?"

"I don't know. He's been through so much. First Hailey, now this."

0000000

Horatio knew where the boys probably ended up. He sent the search dogs in the wrong direction while he went deeper into the worse part of Miami. He parked a few blocks from his destination and walked the rest of the found the old, abandoned Hotel in a midst of condemed buildings. He checked the street before walking across and to the fenced off portion between buildings. Horatio walked around scrapmetal before finding the entrance. He walked through a carpeted hall way before finding the main foyer.

A few children ran around and played, they gave him a short glance before getting back to their games. He strolled across the wood floor and walked up marble stairs to try to find Benny, the young woman who took care of people here.

"Benny!" Horatio called, his voice echoed through the foyer.

"One minute." A voice called from down the hall. She emerged from a room a few moments later. "I'm sorry, just looking in on rooms. What can I do for you?"

"Did a few young boys find their way here this morning?"

"Yes, I have seven here."

"Only seven?"

"Yes, what's going on?"

"They escaped from a trafficking ring."

"That much I figured."

"Listen, it turns out the Feds have been trying to track this ring, and they're coming to search. I just wanted to give you a heads up." Horatio glanced at an turn-of-the-century photograph on the wall. "Have any of the boys talked to you?"

"Yes, and I have given them the option of going to the police."

"And?"

"Five are ready to go home."

"Wonderful, can you get them together for me?"

"Certainly, you can come along if you want."

000000

The boys were taken to the hospital to be looked at, and the lieutenant had Tripp call parents or relatives. Horatio just arrived back at the lab with evidence from the boys when the BAU arrived.

"You must be the FBI," Horatio smiled slightly and extended his hand to Aaron.

"And you must be Horatio. I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, Reid, Morgan, Rossi, Jareau and Prentiss."

"It's a pleasure. The rest of my team is in the field."

"We'd like to see where the boys were being held."

"I'm sorry, that's a crime scene. I don't want anything compromised." Horatio said.

"What do you mean it's a crime scene?" Rossi asked.

"Three boys were shot and killed." Horatio sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I wasn't sure if there were more victims this morning. And I also want to keep this from the media as long as possible."

"Have they been identified?" Aaron asked.

"Yes."

"Can I see the bodies?"

"Sure." Horatio nodded, he wanted to know why but didn't ask.

"Have you found any boys yet?" Morgan asked.

"Five, just an hour ago. They are at the hospital, and I have a detective notifying family as we speak."

"Do we know how many were held in the warehouse?" Morgan asked.

"The boys are saying there were around seventeen."

"So we now have nine missing."

"Yes. I wanted to consult you all before putting out an amber alert."

"No, let's not." JJ shook her head. "If they have them, they might kill them."

"Is there anywhere we could set up?" Reid asked.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"A bulliten board, and some coffee." Reid said.

"We have a conference room, and my employees keep the break room stocked like a coffee shop." Horatio smiled. "Rick, just the man I wanted to see." Stetler walked down the hall and looked at him like he was crazy. "Take them to the conference room and help them find what they need."

"Horatio-"

"Just do it please."

"You owe me."

"I know. I'll show you to the morgue Aaron." The two men walked down the back hall.

"Who is he?" Aaron asked, referring to Rick.

"Internal Affairs."

"And he just does what you say?"

"Not usually. I think he just understands I'm short staffed."

"Budget cuts?"

"No, my CSIs keep dying, or they are fired."

"Oh." Horatio pushed open the double door leading into the main room.

"Tom, have you finished the autopsies yet?" Horatio asked the tall, greying man.

"I just did." He was writing on a clipboard.

"Was there anything we wouldn't expect?"

"I don't think so." Tom walked over to the three tables. "They all died from single gunshot wounds. And there are signs of prolonged physical and sexual abuse."

"Have you gotten names yet?" Aaron looked at the faces, and did not recognize any of them.

"Andrew Beck, Max Brown and Dylan Brook. I sent any DNA or trace samples upstairs."

"Thank you Tom."

"Anytime." Horatio led Aaron back into the hallway.

"Satisfied?" Horatio asked.

"Yes." Aaron nodded absentmindedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Tarheel Veteran for your review. **

"I could probably take two of you to the crime scene, they should be done processing by now." Horatio told the small group, following visiting the morgue.

"I could probably start interrogations." Morgan offered.

"That would be great. The four we have, have been sitting all day, they probably aren't to happy." Horatio agreed.

"I'll help out with that." Rossi said.

"Prentiss, come with us." Hotch said.

"Okay sir."

"Reid, you and JJ try to get some information on the suspects, call Garcia and see what she can dig up." Hotch told the remaining two.

0000000000

Horatio parked the Hummer outside the yellow tape before turning the engine off. The cop and two profilers put covers on their shoes before ducking under the tape. Calleigh and Walter were busy trying to dig bullets out of the next building. Horatio knocked on the steel door before ducking inside. Eric and Ryan were playing with lasers attached to foam dummies.

"What have we accomplished here gentlemen?" Horatio asked.

"We have the whole place fingerprinted." Eric said.

"And we can't agree on trajectory." Ryan added.

"Who are they?" Eric asked, gesturing to the agents.

"Agents Hotchner and Prentiss, FBI." Eric and Ryan exchanged glances.

"Why are they here?" Ryan asked.

"This is a Federal case."

"I smell conflict of interest." Eric said.

"What are you talking about?" Horatio asked.

"Come with us." Ryan said and led the group into the next part of the building. "We know that three to four children were kept in each of these little cubicles. One of these doors was left open, and Jack Hotchner, age 11 from Virginia opened the door."

"Will this be a conflict of interest?" Horatio turned to Aaron.

"I am not collecting evidence or interrogating." Hotch said.

"Look, I understand your situation but this case could fall apart."

"This isn't your case Lieutenant. You are working at this because I wanted to be polite." Hotch snapped.

"Fine. Mr. Wolfe, continue." Horatio deflected, he didn't want to start conflict.

"As I was saying. Jack discovers this door is open, and leads the others out. We have found his prints on all of the deadbolts in this hallway. They go into the main warehouse building, and move through the machines. The men in the office hear them, and come out." The two CSIs took them to the door.

"One man fired two rounds into the door." Eric said and stood by the first dummy. "Another man comes out, and shoots at the kids. Three are hit, and fall here, here and here." He walks around the blood pools.

"Jack finds his way along this wall." Ryan continued and squeezed into the small space between the wall and machines. "He finds this window and crawls out, his DNA is all over the place."

"He gets outside," The group walked out into the gravel. "And opens the door on the side. A small group of maybe seven or eight head West."

"Have we found any tire treads?" Horatio asked.

"One set. I looked them up, but the tires aren't factory issue. They probably belong to a van or truck, according to the wheel base." Eric said. Ryan found his way back out of the space and dusted himself off.

"Great job you two. Go back to the lab, have something to eat, take a break." Horatio smiled. He looked across the street, Calliegh and Walter had apparently finished and left.

"Thanks H," Eric smiled while walking to the AV Hummer.

"They did a wonderful job of putting that together," Emily said, "But we still have nine missing children."

"And who knows how many suspects," Hotch added.

"Let's get back to the lab, and see if we get anymore hits in CODIS, it will help a lot." Horatio said.

"Garcia might have something as well." Emily said.

"Who is that?" Horatio asked.

"Our Technical analyist." Hotch said.

"That will be a great help. We don't have too much to go on right now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Tarheel Veteran for your review. **

Horatio took the opportunity to go out to the hotel. He wanted to find the agent's son, if he was here, and make sure the kid had his priorities straight.

In all honesty, Horatio feared for his job, if the Feds found out about the hotel.

A few children were playing outside, and down by the beach. He saw Benny laying out, surveying her group and reading a magazine.

"And to whom to I owe this pleasure?" Benny smiled up at him. Horatio sat on the cement curb.

"One of the boys that is missing, is an FBI agent's son."

"Oh shit."

"Is one of the two here named Jack?"

"Yes, he's the blonde one, down on the dock." Benny pointed out.

"Have you talked to him?"

"He really doesn't talk much."

"I bet I can get him to talk."

"Good luck." Benny watched him walk across the cement and down into the sand. He stepped onto the wood of the dock. Jack gave him a short glance before staring down into the water.

"Jack, I'm Horatio Caine, I'm with the police department." Horatio sat next to him, and dangled his feet off the deck. "Your dad is looking for you."

"I know." He didn't look up.

"Don't you want to go home?"

"No."

"Why not?" Jack just shrugged. "There has to be a reason why."

"He was never there for me. I spent a lot of time with my aunt."

"Were you with your aunt when they took you?"

"Yes."

"With his job, he can't always be there."

"He had a chance to be with us. Maybe my mom would be alive if he did." Horatio wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I'm going to give you some more time to think about it, okay?"

"Okay." The lieutenant stood up and walked back up to Benny.

"So?"

"He needs more time, he definitly blames his father."

"Poor kid. I'll call you if he changes his mind."

"Thanks again Benny."

"No problem." Horatio strolled slowly back along the streets, and made a few drug dealers scatter back to their houses, but Horatio paid no attention. He looked at the cracked sidewalk, and knew the state of mind Jack was in. He opened the door of the Hummer and jumped out of his skin, David Rossi was sitting in the passenger side. "You can't scare me like that, I'm an old man."

"Sorry Lieutenant."

"Did you follow me here?"

"Yep. What are you doing in this neighborhood?"

"I was looking in on a friend." He sat in the driver's seat and shut the heavy door.

"I'm sorry about Hotch, he's in a dark place."

"You don't have to apologize, I've been in his shoes." He started the Hummer.

"Oh really? How so?"

"Have you had lunch yet?"

"No."

"I know this great place out on the Southside. It's a long story, and a long story deserves good food."

000000

"Have you read any of my books?" Rossi inquired and took a bite out of his swordfish.

"I'm not much of a reader, but I have heard of you. I went to a few of your seminars." Horatio shrugged.

"So, tell me about your son."

"Let's see. About two years ago, Eric Delko was working on a case where a teenager named Kyle Harmon had violated his parole by drinking, and his parole officer had been murdered. We found out he was in the foster care system, and I found out I had dated his mother when I was undercover. So I checked, and it turned out he was my son. Kyle was blackmailed into kidnapping a woman, and went to jail for a few months. Right now he is serving a tour in Afghanistan." Horatio took a sip of his Coke. "He got tangled up with the Mala Noche, has been kidnapped, participated in an escape. He's proved to be a handful."

"I'd say. Do you know where Jack is?"

"You know I won't answer that."

"Does he blame his father?"

"I wouldn't know, but I bet he does."

"You would say that." Horatio didn't like where this was going.

"I'm done discussing this."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Tarheel Veteran for your review. **

Ryan lounged on the couch on the break room and chewed on a tuna sandwich.

"So, what is it you guys do anyways?" He asked the profilers in the room.

"We analyze human behavior and use it to find criminals." Prentiss said.

"Primarily psycopaths." Reid added.

"That has to be the most interesting job in the world." Walter commented.

"It certainly is." JJ said dryly. They looked up as Horatio and Rossi returned.

"Where's Eric?" Horatio asked.

"Hiding from Stetler." Calleigh answered.

"Ah." Horatio stood in the corner. "Did your analyst find anything helpful?"

"Nothing, they've kept everything under the table, but she's still looking." JJ answered.

"They are professionals, I wouldn't expect any less." Horatio sighed. He looked at his beeping cell phone. "I have another scene. Keep doing whatever you do. Mr. Wolfe, go find Eric please." Ryan suppressed a groan before putting the rest of his lunch in the fridge.

0000000

Horatio kneeled down in the soft mud of the glades. Tom was photographing one young boy, he was probably nine years old. The other boy laid closer to the road. Hotch stood over by the other boy.

"I have a feeling these two won't be the last we'll find." Horatio stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"You are probably right."

"I hope he's not." Tom commented.

"So, what is this scene telling you?" Horatio asked, he tried not to sound arrogant.

"They were dumped, what else is there to see?" Hotch said before walking back onto the dirt road.

"These treads are different." Eric said.

"Good, see if you can get a specific vehicle." Eric nodded and took the pictures over to the AV Hummer.

"Do you think they are going to kill the rest of them?" Horatio asked.

"It's very likely." Hotch stared at a spot in the dirt.

"Have some faith." Horatio clapped him on the shoulder and climbed back onto the road.

"H," Eric called to the lieutenant.

"What did you get?"

"The same treads showed up in a robbery from two months ago."

"Do they have an owner?"

"Bradley Singo. He lives in Coral Gables."

"Hotchner! We might have one of our guys." He called down to the agent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the break. **

**I actually got to go to an awesome Ranch for the better half of the summer, and our Wi Fi wasn't working. **

Horatio took the wheel of the Hummer and sped out of the glades. He took a few shortcuts through shallow water, and made Hotch cringe.

"Relax, this is the reason the county pays for these gas hogs." Horatio chuckled. "They are semi-aquatic and practically bulletproof."

"Maybe you just destroy other vehicles."

"That's true. How many SUVs have you destroyed?" Horatio floored his way through another sunken road.

"That's classified."

"Why do I even ask?" Horatio mumbled to himself and drove onto the highway. Eric was now leading the way, and got off the first exit. He followed Eric through downtown and out to a reasonably nice neighborhood. The four men walked the perimeter of a six foot hedge, and peered over a gate. Eric motioned to the dark blue van in the driveway. "Kick it down." Horatio said.

"Shouldn't we wait for backup?"

"There's no time," Hotch shook his head. Eric kicked the gate and broke the lock right out of the wood. Eric and Ryan ran to the side of the home, toward the van, while Hotch and Horatio went in through the front door. Hotch moved through the living room silently, hearing his own heart beating, and turning corners quickly. Horatio jumped at a small noise and cursed as a cat ran across his feet. He kicked open the door at the end of that hallway and let out a loud 'clear.' He peeked around the virtually empty bedroom and went to follow the agent.

He had also discovered an empty, plain bedroom. Horatio froze as he heard shouts from the other end of the house. The two bolted through the kitchen and found a door leading outside. The red head flinched as shots rang out from two directions. He glanced back at Hotch, wincing and holding one side of his head.

"You okay?" H asked and Aaron weakly nodded. He saw Ryan and Eric disappear into a garage and heard a few exchanged words. The taller man followed Horatio into the musty smelling, dark cement floored room. Wolfe stepped over the body of a middle aged man and opened the door of a truck.

"Nothing H." Ryan shook his head.

"Good job." Horatio commented and found Hotch out by the van. He held his gun in one hand and looked at the taller agent, gun at the ready. "Ready?" Hotch nodded. He flung the door opened and stepped back.

A boy around Jack's age stared back at them with round, terrified eyes.

000000000

Aaron Hotchner sat at a bar in Miami, looking at the light coming through the amber liquid in the glass. He shook the ice before taking another sip. Light danced across the wall as lightning rang out in the sky, and rain poured down on the roof. The rattle seemed deafening in the quiet bar, and to his fragile state of mind.

He turned his head slightly as the door swung open. Horatio Caine shook the water from his bright red hair, now a dark amber, and threw his jacket on a barstool before sitting with Aaron.

"Jack on the rocks please." His deep voice rumbled. The cuban bartender nodded and took a bottle from the shelf behind the bar.

"Why are you here?" Aaron asked.

"I haven't known you for more than 36 hours, but I can tell something is eating you alive."

"I would rather not talk about it." Aaron said quietly.

"I lost my wife too." Horatio said and thanked the bartender as he sat a glass on the marble.

"How do you know anything about me?"

"It was about five years ago. She was murdered by a gang I have been dealing with."

"What is the point lieutenant?"

"When we signed up for our jobs, the danger comes standard. Do not blame yourself for her death."

"I think that is none of your concern."

"We all regret choices we make. But, look at what we do for a living. You and you team saved an innocent child today, isn't that worth the risk?"

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying, take a month off. Spend time with your son, he needs you now more than ever." Horatio drained his glass and stood up. "If you don't take time off, you'll regret it, trust me. There is a light at the end of the tunnel Aaron, you might not see it, but it's there. You can never fill that hole again, but you can move along. She's in a better place now." Horatio smiled before picking up his jacket. "I'll see you back at the station." With that, he turned and walked out into the rain.


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch took a moment to absorb what Horatio had said to him, and chased him out into the torrent of rain.

"HEY!" Hotch yelled and made Horatio turn around, with his hand on the Hummer's handle. "You know where Jack is?"

"He's at Dade General, he needs you." Horatio shouted, already soaked through his suit. Hotch didn't know how to react, and stood as the water poured down his shoulders and soaked his skin. Caine's now dark red head disappeared into the Hummer and the engine roared to life. Hotch shook water from his head and trotted over to the black SUV. He jumped into the driver's side and sat in the dry car while the rain hammered on the ceiling. He really did not know whether he should thank Horatio or wring his neck.

Eventually he put the key into the ignition and drove to the Hotel to get back into more comfortable attire. He used the govornment provided GPS to find the hospital. His phone had been destroyed by the rain, but if anyone wanted to find him Garcia could. He asked at the Nurses' station, and was told coldly to wait in the uncomfortable waiting room. The plastic chair squealed under him as he shifted his weight back and forth. Eventually, a tall middle aged female doctor came into the room and asked for him.

"Aaron Hotchner?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"That's me." Hotch said and stood up.

"You are the father?"

"Yes."

"Follow me." He obeyed and walked through a hallway lined with glass walls and blinds.

"How is he?"

"Physically, he is undernourished. I couldn't assess him beyond that, he won't let anyone touch him." She said without much emotion. "I am not a psycologist, but he will need a lot of consoling, and a father." She said, and didn't know how much that comment hit home.

0000000

Horatio involuntarily shivered from the cold, wet clothes, even after he had removed them. At his home, he threw a cotton button down shirt on and another dry pair of pants. His mind raced, he could not decide if he had done the right thing or not.

On one hand, the kid had a more stable life, and would be getting an education. His father was unstable, and needed his presence back into his life. Horatio knew that Jack would never be the same, and probably just wanted some space. Horatio was torn between helping father or son. He missed talking with Rick, before the bitterness started between them.

He would tell him to do what the right thing was, and he should not fuss over it. Rick was always worried about him taking his job too much to heart.

000000000

Jack sat alone in a hospital bed, the blinds to the hallway shut, and dull light coming from the large picture windows. He stared at the skyscrapers as lightning thundered through the sky and flashed off the reflective surfaces. He was still in his clothes, after chasing off all of the nurses. The clothes had come from the kids at the hotel.

Jack was a little upset about Horatio sending someone to get him, and not doing it himself, coward. He started as the door to the room opnened and that doctor looked in on him.

"Jack? You have a visitor." She said. He just looked back to the window.

Hotch walked into the room and shut the door behind the doctor.

"Jack?" He stared out the window, not wanting to turn around. "Jack?"

"What?" Jack asked without turning around. Aaron walked up to the bed. "Stay away from me!" Jack snarled, jumped off the bed and backed toward the corner.

"Jack, I am sorry." Hotch did not know what else to say, he was at a loss for words for once in his life.

"You're sorry? Do you have any idea the hell I have been through?" Jack barked at him. "I don't want to see you, leave me alone." Hotch swallowed and went back out of the room. Jack sat back down onto the bed, still steaming.


	10. Chapter 10

Horatio sat at his desk, he was supposed to be writing on something, but all that got done was a few doodles on a notepad.

The feds were still down in the lab, and he was beginning to get impatient, he couldn't make them leave. Without retaliation. He had not seen Hotchner, for a while, and was wondering how his son reacted to him. Ryan knocked on the door and woke him out of his thoughts.

"What do you need Mr. Wolfe?"

"Do you when the Feds are leaving?" Ryan asked, avoiding the real question.

"No, I haven't heard anything. Why are you really here?"

"How is the kid?"

"I don't know that either." Ryan nodded and turned to leave. "Go find Stetler, and see what he can do about the Feds."

"What can he do?"

"More than I can."

"Okay." Wolfe nodded and trotted back down the stairs. Horatio gave up on the paper in front of him, and decided to see if he could find Hotchner.

000000

Rick walked back into the crime lab with Ryan, wanting to talk to Horatio, more than the Feds.

"If the chief is MIA, why did he bring me down here?" Rick asked Ryan, not really needing to.

"I don't know Stetler."

"Thanks," Rick sighed, and trudged up the stairs to Horatio's office. "He's not even in here Wolfe!" Rick yelled down, but Ryan had left. He grumbled to himself, and laid on the couch in Horatio's office, and waited.

00000000

"He's not happy with you, is he?" Horatio asked the tired agent outside the hospital room. He was sitting on the floor, back resting against the glass. Hotch looked up.

"No."

"It will probably take some time, you know." Horatio looked down on him. "It's almost seven you know, you should go get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You will be." The golden light of morning warmed the side of his face. Hotch stood up slowly, knowing he was right. "My people are ready to give you the old heave-ho." Horatio said as they walked down the hall. "Feds make them nervous, but smart Feds make them sweat." Hotch almost smiled at that.

"Tell your people they'll be gone by noon."

"Are you going to take Jack home?"

"Only if he'll come with me."

"I'm sure he will, just give him time to settle down." They walked across the tarmac outside the hospital toward the Hummer.

"I heard Dave say something about your kid."

"Yeah, I didn't know he existed until a year or so ago."

"What has he gone through?"

"Foster care, Jail, working at the morgue, and now Afghanistan."

"What's his mother like?"

"Bi-polar. His life is the perfect recipe for a serial killer."

"Are you worried?" Aaron asked, concerned.

"A little bit."

"I can have someone assess him, if it would make you feel better."

"I'll think about it, thanks."

00000000000

The two men went back to the crime lab to eat. Horatio led him up to his office and was at first confused to see Rick in there, sleeping.

"Rick, get up." Horatio said loudly and kicked the couch.

"What?" He gave a start and sat up.

"Get out of my office."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to."

"But, you wanted me to come here."

"I changed my mind."

"I'm so confused." Rick shook his head and walked back down the stairs, still groggy.

"He seems like a nice man, why do you treat him like that?" Hotch asked once he was out of sight.

"It's a long story." Horatio shrugged and sat behind the desk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you Lolycnut for your reviews. **

Jack walked back down by the docks, completely satisfied with his escape from the hospital. He got a few glances from fishermen, but no one really paid attention to him. He took a longer route down through to the dipladated part of town, only walking by his memory of the ride in the cruiser. He passed a small store and stopped when he saw someone he recognized.

"Jack, what are you doing back here?" Benny asked, carrying a small bag.

"I escaped." Jack shrugged.

"From where?"

"The hospital."

"You really don't want to go back with your dad, do you?" Benny shielded her face from the sun.

"No. Can you help me?"

"I can try. I really wish you would have done this last night." They started along the pier.

"Why?"

"Because they are going to send out search dogs. The rain would have washed away your scent."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Benny sighed and her mind raced a little bit.

"Do you have a plan?" Jack asked.

"No, but I know some people." They strolled to the end of the pier. "Can you wait here?"

"Yes."

"Don't talk to anyone, don't go with anyone. If you see a cop, run and hide, got me?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Jack sat on the edge of the dock and watched her disappear between old buildings.

0000000

Horatio sat at his desk, gritting his teeth, watching Hotchner hurry out of the office behind Eric. He pinched the bridge of his nose,

Jack was gone again. He got up after a moment, and tried to figure out what to do. He could either help the Feds find him, or steer them in the wrong direction. _I am losing it. _Horatio thought. _A few years ago, I would make my decision without hesitation. Maybe it's just this case. _In minutes, most of the team was out of the building, and Caine's team was looking to him, wanting to know if they could help.

"It's a Fed case," Horatio said loud enough for the lab to hear. "Let them do their own thing. We have cases to close." With that he turned and went back to his quiet office.

0000000

Benny sat up in a condemed building on the east side, waiting and watching for the police mob that would soon ensue. She saw a helicopter fly around down town, and heard sirens. The few drug dealers and hookers on the street took the hint and went back to their cheap apartments, to wait out the search. She yawned and leaned back against the cold cement.

She had a few of the kids scattered throughout the area, hidden in buildings, boats and crates. They were there in case the cops went to close to the hotel, they would cause a diversion. Benny's wait was soon over when a few blood hounds and K-9 officers trotted below. She stood up, dusted herself off and walked along the cement and unstable panels to the next buildings.

The Hound below stopped short, and walked around in circles, whining. Soon other dogs joined him and gave the same indication. Phrases like, 'The dogs lost his scent,' a radio beep, 'must have got in a car' floated up from the men below. Benny smiled, strolled back along the gang plank and found her way back down. She kept her distance from the dogs, afraid any hint of scent could be on her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much Ferret Assassin Nin and Angry Penguin for your reviews! They made my miserable day a whole lot better. **

By noon the next day, Rick had talked to Hotchner and contacted the Miami field office to try to get them out of the lab. He had even contacted Strauss, and for once Horatio appreciated his efforts. Even if anyone had seen Jack, the Feds scared them off.

Horatio did not want anyone to put in tips, he didn't want to make the kid more miserable. Benny would take care of him, even if they were in one of the most dangerous parts of the city. He knew most gangs would not hurt kids, but the same did not go for the Russian mob. He had too many children held as colateral by the group.

000000

"Where did you send Jack?" Horatio located Benny, at the dock in which she worked.

"Fort Lauderdale." She said, sorting good crabs from bad.

"Who is he with?"

"A nice rich couple."

"Do you think they'd keep him?"

"Probably. I could probably also squeeze a quarter mil out of them."

"Don't get into that game Benny."

"I know."

"Do they know the circumstances?"

"I haven't told them anything."

"If they are willing to take the risk it would be good for him to remain there."

"I'll talk to them, once the Feds clear out. Have you made any headway with that?"

"Stetler has been rattling cages, bothering Hotchner, and overall complaining to who he can. So far he hasn't hit the right nerve."

"Isn't there a field office around here?"

"Yes, but they insist on staying in my lab."

"Just your luck huh?"

"Yes. Rossi followed me to a few blocks within the hotel area. I think he has a lot to do with staying."

"You need to watch yourself, those guys are too smart for their own good."

000000

Jack sat in the backyard, just swinging on the large swingset behind the home. The house was three stories tall, modern in appearance, but it had distinct style. The walls were a terra cotta sort of brown, with brown trim and a brown roof. The windows were large, and reflected the blue of the ocean and the white foam on the waves rolling in front of him.

Bill and Larissa were nice people, and he would love to stay there. The plane ride up to Fort Lauderdale was thrilling, and he hoped Bill might teach him how to fly one day. The private airstrip was only a few miles away, and so was the nearest neighbor. His eyes followed the Crane that flew up out of the cat tails down the shore, and was followed by pipers.

The couple wanted to know why he needed to get out of Miami, but all Jack would say was, 'it's a long story,' and walk away. Besides, Benny could tell them what they wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you Mummacass for the review. **

Rick tapped his pen off the glass of his desk; he was awaiting a call from the FBI field office on the other side of Miami. He was tired of calling people, the Feds weren't hurting anyone staying in the lab, they were in a room that was barely used.

The IA Sergeant knew all too well that Horatio knew where the boy was. The older man had steadily grown more reckless since Cardoza's death. He tended to beat suspects, threaten them, and generally break protocol. Rick had been able to cover his ass, and the department's, and frankly he was tired of it. He stood up, and strutted out of the office to attempt to locate Horatio.

Walking down toward the CSI lab, he got a few dirty looks, and a few newbies tried to make it look like they were doing something very important. The turnover rate in the lab demanded perfection. He saw Horatio talking to Eric, and motioned to him. The red head said something to Eric and followed Stetler back down the hall. Rick shut the door behind them, in the empty AV lab.

"What do you want Rick?" Horatio asked, obviously impatient.

"Do you know where the kid is?"

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"That much I figured Horatio. You need to tell the Feds."

"I don't need to tell the Feds anything."

"If Hotchner figures out what you are hiding, what you have been doing, he will have you arrested, and thrown into the darkest hole he can find. No one will bail you out." Horatio shifted his weight and stared hard into Rick's eyes, getting more angry by the second. "You need to face reality."

"I do?" Horatio laughed darkly. "You need to face reality, if you give those Feds any ideas, I will kill you." With that, he turned and walked out of the room. Stetler jumped as the door slammed shut, and glass rattled. He stood there for a moment, this is the second death threat he had recieved from the man, and he was truly afraid.

0000000

It took another three weeks for the BAU to finally leave the precinct. Horatio was relieved; no one had seemed to catch onto him. He had not heard back from Benny in a while, and assumed Jack was still in Fort Lauderdale.

Rick went back home that night, exhausted from all of the stress he was under. Supervisor O Shea was pressuring him to crack down on Horatio, and Rick figured it would be safer to just quit. He pulled up to the small town house, and locked his car before walking inside. He shut the door behind him, locked it and toed off his shoes before walking to the kitchen. Rick poured a glass of whiskey before sauntering to the living room.

"Goddamit." Rick growled partly in fear and frustration. He was too late to dodge or really react as Hotchner pinned him to the wall. The glass fell to the floor and shattered, whiskey and glass fragments covering the linoleum. "What do you want?"

"Do you know where my son is?"

"No."

"You know more than that." Aaron swung him around and threw him on the floor. Rick landed on the glass, and howled as it cut his back through the shirt.

"I know nothing." Rick couldn't decide if he should fight or not.

"Where would Caine take him?"

"I. do. not. know." Rick growled through the pain.

"I'm not in the mood for games." Hotch pulled his gun from its holster.

"I'm not playing any games. If Horatio took your kid anywhere, I can almost guarantee he's safe."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know Horatio." Rick kicked the other man square in the knee and brought him down. He threw his gun to the other side of the room and twisted his arm behind his back. "I can't believe I remember how to do this." Rick muttered.

"Are you going to call the police?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know what to do with you." Stetler could still feel blood running down his back.

"You could let me go."

"So you can kill me? No thanks." Rick decided to call Frank, and have Hotchner hooked up for assualt. In a few minutes the detective arrived at Rick's home.

"Aren't you a Fed stupid?" Tripp snorted and cuffed Aaron.

"Can I go ahead and give you my statement Tripp? I really would like to get this glass out of my back." Rick asked.

"Yeah, let me get a picture of that before you go." Frank jerked Hotch to his feet. "Are you going to press charges against this jackass?"

"I think so." Frank handed the agent over to a uniform. "So, what the hell happened?" Tripp asked, looking at the glass, whiskey and blood on the floor.

"I came home, poured myself a drink. I walked in here, he jumped me and put me against the wall."

"What was he here for?"

"He thinks I know where his kid is."

"Okay, keep going."

"We argued, he threw me on the floor, and pulled a gun-"

"Gun? Where's the gun?"

"I tossed it, in that direction." Rick gestured in the direction of a bookshelf.

"That's when you brought him down?"

"Yes; then I called you."

"Great. Do you know how he got in?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I'll leave this to CSI then."


End file.
